In the mobile internet era, mobile terminals are extensively used. To provide users with more and more convenient services, interaction interfaces on the mobile terminals become more and more humanized.
For example, a desktop is a main screen area after a mobile terminal is started and is used to provide an interface with a user. The desktop normally includes a wallpaper set by the user, and components for interaction with the user, such as shortcuts, are arranged on the wallpaper. These shortcuts may include those corresponding to system configuration and applications, as well as those defined by the user.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional desktop 100 displayed on a mobile terminal 11. Referring to FIG. 1, in the desktop 100, shortcuts are usually arranged in the form of multiple grids, such as 9 grids, 12 grids, and 16 grids. Positions and sizes of the grids are usually fixed, and the shortcuts can only be arranged inside the grids. This generally requires that interface designers only design shortcut icons with fixed sizes and only arrange them at positions aligned with the grids. The arrangement of such shortcuts by the user is also limited within the grids. This provides low design authority to interface designers. The conventional desktop 100 is inflexible and simplex, and short of user experience.